Typically, sharing resources between computing devices requires a lot of effort on the part of the user of each device to configure each computing device to both share resources (and determine which resources to share) and to access resources from other devices. It further subjects each user to undue security risks. Allowing computing devices to join a peer group, for example, when at a home location, can provide an easier method of sharing resources, while retaining security. A peer group may be particularly helpful to a user when the user operates multiple computing devices and would like to share resources between the devices.